Into the Woods
by Frenzied Flame
Summary: The prettier the flower, the farther from the path. Everyone knew that. -akuroku- *not really related to the play at all.


I get in weird moods sometimes. Some barely necessary _warnings_ for this one: drugs (barely) and alcohol and generally NYC

I'm not sure any of those called for a warning, but yeah.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Into the Woods, which is where the italicized lyrics originate.

* * *

><p><em>Mother said,<em>

_"Straight ahead,"_

_Not to delay_

_or be misled._

_I should have heeded_

_Her advice..._

_But he seemed so nice._

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't get lost<em>!"

"Alright, Mom."

"_Look both ways before you cross those busy streets!"_

"Okay, Mom."

"_And don't talk to any strangers!"_

"Mom, I won't."

"_Don't forget, honey. I love you."_

"Love you, too, Mom. Bye"

"_Oh, Roxas. Talk to you soon!"_

The boy returned the phone to its hook and sighed. He'd been in New York for two months and his mother was still calling him regularly to go over the basics. _Michigan is different_, she'd tell him, _you're no city boy yet_. He moaned every time she called to check up on him, though he did agree with her. He'd been in the university for two months and had barely left the campus for fear of getting lost or mugged or worse. He knew what happened to country boys who got ahead of themselves in a big city.

He sighed as he slid into his jacket, glad that his roommate wasn't in to hear his phone call. He fiddled with the bracelet around his wrist – brown leather with his name etched across it – that his father had given him before he died six years previously. He double-checked the map on his desk to memorize the street numbers before he left, leaving his dorm unlocked for his roommate, who never had his key.

He felt the atmosphere shift as he stepped over the boundary separating his college campus from the rest of New York City and steeled his nerves. Seven turns, that's all. Seven turns and he'd be at Penn Station. All he needed to remember were the street names, which would have been much easier had he been in Michigan where the streets have unique names instead of random numbers. Seven turns.

* * *

><p>"Eighth… Eighth… Eighth…"<p>

The boy walked quickly with purpose.

And anxiety.

"Delicious..." The man stepped out onto the sidewalk, effectively halting the boy's hurried steps. "Good morning."

Roxas smiled slightly. "Good morning, sir." He stepped around the obstacle and kept on his path. A hand around his arm stopped him.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked, offering a charming smile.

"Penn Station." He replied distractedly; he was quickly losing the street numbers in his head. When he was released, he resumed his stride, only to be stopped again by a hand on his shoulder.

"What a strange accent. And just where are you taking the train?" He let his hand trail down the blond boy's arm.

"My aunt's house on Long Island. I really must be going, sir." He fought to remember the directions.

"Whoa, what's your rush? You're missing all the flowers, kid." Roxas looked around at all the concrete and cement. There wasn't even a tree, let alone a flower. He glanced back at the man confusedly.

"Metaphorically speaking; there's no flowers here. But kid, you're passing my city right on by." He grabbed Roxas around the wrist and began leading him.

"I have my route memorized, I need to keep going." Roxas said, stumbling as the man pulled him.

"There are so many routes worth exploring, kid. Taking just one is boring, and what kind of life is that? Look around at the whole city you're ignoring."

"I really shouldn't go with you," Roxas tried, attempting to slip his wrist out of the redheaded man's grasp.

He tightened his grip and brought Roxas trailing behind him. "Nonsense; I'm gonna show you what you been missin'. What's your name, kid?"

"Uhm, Roxas." He successfully regained his wrist and turned to walk in the opposite direction, but the man grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him flush to his chest. Roxas gasped as his back collided with the man's chest.

"Slow down, Roxas." He let a hand slide down the front of Roxas' chest before he spun the boy around. "Gimme a chance, will ya?" He grabbed the boy's hand and led him down the block before turning into an alley. Stopping behind a dumpster that smelled of old Chinese food, he turned to the blond and pulled something from his pocket. "I'm Axel." He sat on the ground and pulled Roxas to sit beside him. "Your personal tour guide today, ay? You smoke?"

Roxas shook his head. "My mother, uh… it gives you cancer."

Axel shrugged and started rolling up some paper. "Not cigarettes, what am I, an idiot? No, kid, this stuff is heaven. You haven't seen New York until you've seen it with some Mary Jane in you." He handed the joint to Roxas who looked at it, clueless. "Come on, kid. You watch movies, right?" He took it from the blond and held it to his own mouth, lighting it and taking a drag. "You watch, pay attention – you look like a quick learner. I'll roll you up a new one."

* * *

><p>Roxas was at a loss as to how he'd ended up in an alley about to accept marijuana from strange man who looked to be at least twenty-five. Hadn't he memorized the seven turns? And yet there he sat, watching as Axel finished his joint and started rolling a new one for him.<p>

"Think you can do that?"

"Uh…"

Axel chuckled into a slight cough before leaning in slightly, bringing the joint to Roxas' lips. "Open." Roxas did as he was told and closed his lips around the paper. Axel held it with his right hand and brought his left around to light it. "Inhale… Alright, get some air… Hold it, hold it. Don't let it out yet. Hold it… And blow it out."

Roxas blew out the smoke and watched it shoot out before convulsing in a fit of coughs. Axel laughed and pat him on the shoulder. He brought it to his own lips and took a hit. Roxas continued coughing, unsure of how he felt about the sensation in his lungs. "Maybe I had you hold it for too long, kid. Once you cough once, they just keep coming. Sorry about that," he said laughing. "Here try again. Don't hold it in as long." He brought it back to the blond's lips and stared down at the boy who did what he was told without question.

* * *

><p>Axel stood and pulled the blond up with him. He led him by his hand for a block until they hit a corner store. He stopped and looked expectantly at the blond. "Well, what do you want?"<p>

Roxas, still feeling normal and wondering what all the fuss about marijuana was, stood confused. "What?"

"You're gonna be hungry soon. And stores don't usually like me when I'm high. So go grab something."

Roxas shrugged and did as he was told, hoping that Axel didn't expect him to pay for the family size bag of chips he'd decided to pick up. He had nothing to fear, as when he returned to the redhead with the bag, he took it silently and paid for it along with his peanut butter, cheese puffs, and gallon of water. Roxas looked at the items oddly.

Axel just shrugged. "I know what I like." He led Roxas out of the convenience store and tried to hail a taxi. After being ignored by three, the fourth pulled over and let them in. "Times Square."

Roxas sat in the back of the car next to the man and stared at his hands in his lap. Axel reached over and lifted his chin. "Look out the window." Roxas watched as the buildings flew by, along with the people, all on their way somewhere. He saw the buildings and pedestrians start moving past slower, but felt the car moving at the same speed. Lifting his hands, he wiggled his fingers in front of his face. He turned as Axel laughed at him and stared, noticing the tattoos on his face. He poked one and snatched his hand back as if burned. Axel laughed louder than before and turned to the driver. "Here's good."

The next thing Roxas knew he was on the street and Axel was pulling him to his feet. "Run!" He ran, pulling Roxas along behind him, who was stumbling confused. The blond was staring at the back of the red mane, but changed to gazing at the ground, as he felt that it had disappeared when he wasn't looking. Axel pulled him through the crowd and through a rotating door that, quite frankly, Roxas found simply amazing. They ran past laughing children and a roaring dinosaur before coming to rest in _pink_.

Roxas gladly took the time to catch his breath, but kept his hand clamped to Axel's. "What, where are we?"

"Barbie's Castle." Axel coughed, trying to contain a snort, before full laughter erupted. Roxas stared at him for a second before he started laughing as well, and they ended up on the floor leaning on each other, laughing.

* * *

><p>Roxas was draped over Axel's chest, on the floor of the castle. Axel's hands were running lazy trails up and down the blond's torso, sometimes taking detours to grope here or there.<p>

"Axel why are there tattoos on your face?"

The redhead stared at the blond and still his hands. "Because," he turned his head away. "When I was little, I got attacked by a bunch of kids." He turned back to Roxas with a grin. "Then, 'cuz I didn't cry, they decided I was so cool they'd give me a grand to get these tattoos so I could look badass." He laughed hysterically, and Roxas joined in, even though he didn't find anything in that story remotely entertaining.

"Where are you from?" Axel asked, after they were able to calm themselves.

"Michigan!" Roxas yelled out. "The middle of nooooooowhere. I'm here to study suki… sushi… sociopo… school stuff. My mom was super worried about me coming to the big city." He looked at Axel and snorted. "You know what she told me today? 'Don't talk to strangers Roxas blah bleh blee blah'" Roxas' imitation of his mother was yet another hilarious moment, and it took several minutes for them to regain their sanity.

* * *

><p>Roxas sat on the bench with his head on Axel's shoulder. "Where are my chips?" He watched as the redhead reached in the plastic bag he hadn't noticed him holding. He pulled out the chips but held them above his head, out of the boy's reach. "Gimme," Roxas demanded.<p>

"Round two, first." He pulled the plastic bag from his pocket and began rolling the paper once more. He handed the first joint to Roxas who pouted. "What?"

"You have to hold it for me."

Axel rolled his eyes. "See? I spoiled you. Wait a sec." He rolled his own and lit it, taking a long drag from it. He beckoned Roxas with his finger, then used it to part the blond's lips. He expelled the smoke and was pleased when Roxas instantly began inhaling. He smirked and put the joint back in his mouth, leaving it to dangle there while he lit Roxas'. He put his arm around the blond and held the pot to the boy's lips, and they inhaled at the same time.

* * *

><p>Roxas rolled over on the grass, getting the early autumn leaves in his hair.<p>

"Let me try again!"

Axel conceded and tried, again, to launch a cheese puff into the blond's open mouth. Roxas giggled when it landed in his eye.

"This isn't fair! You're really bad at throwing!"

Axel scoffed. "Oh, really? Then you try!" He challenged the blond, handing him the bag and laying back with his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" Roxas stood and dumped the rest of the cheese puffs on Axel's face.

Axel yelped before chewing. "Ha! I caught one! That's more than you!"

* * *

><p>Roxas leaned into Axel, whose arm was draped over his shoulders. They stepped into a liquor store and Axel waved at the cashier who welcomed them into the place.<p>

Axel used his arm to pull the blond around and bent his knees until they were face-to-face. He looked in the blond's eyes and flicked his tongue out to lightly dart at the boy's lips. "You drink, Roxy?"

Roxas shook his head.

"You want to?" He pressed his lips to the blond's for half a second.

"Sure," he answered before Axel turned him again and he was pulled back into the redhead's side. They walked over to a shelf from which the man pulled a tall bottle of blue liquid. He paid for it quickly and led Roxas away.

* * *

><p>"And this is where, I'm afraid, the tour reaches its end." He said, standing before an apartment door.<p>

Roxas smiled and nudged the man. "Does the tour end inside, or am I stuck standing out here? Whoa!"

Axel flung the blond over his shoulder and opened the door, walking into the medium-sized apartment. Roxas let himself be carried in and giggled when the hand that had previously been on his butt for the sole purpose of stability began moving. He then shrieked as he was thrown down to the black leather couch. "Stay here, we need shot glasses."

Axel returned with these quickly and filled the two with the blue alcohol. He turned his up and finished it in a mighty gulp then grinned at the blond who was staring at him. "It's good, I promise." Taking the redhead's word, Roxas opened his mouth, threw the oddly colored liquid to the back of his throat, and was surprised that Axel had actually told the truth. "You look shocked, Roxas. Would I lie to you? Blue raspberry vodka, there's literally nothing better." He poured them each two more shots and stopped there. "Can't have you getting alcohol poisoning, right? Imagine how busted I'd be if I showed up to B.I. Med with a drunk kid under 21." He laughed to himself as Roxas rolled his eyes.

"How old are you? And how do you know I'm under 21?" The blond challenged.

Axel stared at the blond incredulously. "Dude, you're not 21. I myself am at the ripe age of 26. I'd place you at about 19. Am I right?"

Roxas shook his head, smirking.

"20?"

"Colder."

Axel's face fell. "18?" He asked hopefully.

"Warmer."

"Please tell me you're 17," He practically begged.

Roxas grinned. "Smoking hot!" He launched himself at the redhead. "We have a winner!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and kissing him on his nose. He stared into green eyes and his smile dimmed a bit. "My birthday was just last week…"

"Really? Well, happy birthday, then." And he swiftly captured the blond's lips.

* * *

><p>Roxas lay nude on Axel's bed, watching as Axel pulled off his briefs, his last piece of clothing, to reveal an impressive member.<p>

"What a big cock you have, Axel!" Roxas blurted, cursing the alcohol still in his system.

Axel laughed that full laugh of his. "The better to fuck you with, Roxy." He crawled over the blond, glaring at the leather bracelet on his wrist, the last thing covering the pale skin. He snapped it off, grabbed the lube he kept next to his bed, and prepared them both. "You've never done this before, either, have you?"

"I'm having a lot of firsts with you," he admitted, excited and anxious for what was to come as Axel positioned himself to enter the blond.

Axel smirked as he pushed the head in. "And have I ever steered you wrong?"

* * *

><p><em>And he showed me things<em>

_Many beautiful things,_

_That I hadn't thought to explore._

_They were off my path,_

_So I never had dared._

_I had been so careful,_

_I never had cared._

_And he made me feel excited-_

_Well, excited and scared._

* * *

><p>Roxas gasped as he reached his peak and his seed spilled all over his chest. Axel got a few more thrusts out before he finished as well. He slid out of the blond and lay on his back beside him. Roxas, unsure of the protocol for situations such as these, moved to get up, but fingers around his wrist stopped him.<p>

"Stay." Roxas looked back at Axel questioningly. "Are you really going to walk wherever in the middle of the night? It's late. Stay." He pulled the blond back down and curled up around him, finding sleep easily.

When Roxas woke, he was alone. He pulled his pants on and went to find Axel in the next room, smoking next to the open window. He beckoned him with a nod of the head. "Wake n' bake?" He took another drag as Roxas approached and grabbed his chin, dragging him into an open mouthed kiss and letting the blond inhale the smoke he was holding. He passed Roxas the joint and ruffled his hair. "You can finish that one off."

When Roxas was done, he joined the redhead on the couch. "What time is it?"

"11ish," Axel answered before pulling Roxas into another series of kisses. "Come on," he said, pulling back, "let's get you back where you came from." Roxas pouted but let Axel lead him outside. "I'm guessing you'll want me to walk you back, ay kid?"

Roxas nodded, disappointed that he had to return. Axel took heed of the change in demeanor and kissed a smile back onto his face. He draped his arm over Roxas' shoulders and led him back to the spot where they'd met. "Well, I guess this is it. How'd you like my city?"

Roxas' jaw dropped for a split second before he snapped it shut again and smiled. He'd forgotten that's what Axel had offered him – he had showed him the city, and his work was done. "I loved it."

"'Loved it'. Good. Concrete jungle's got some pretty beautiful flowers, ay?" He wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist and pulled him forward, crashing his lips into the blond's. His tongue battled as his hands slid down to massage the blond's behind. He pulled back, licking the blond's lips, and crossed his arms. "See you around, alright?"

Roxas reached a hand out to trace one of Axel's tattoos. "Yeah. See you."

"Oh, and here," he held out a plastic bag. "Remember me, kid."

Taking the bag and stowing it away in his pocket, Roxas waved and walked the rest of the way to his campus.

* * *

><p>"<em>Roxas<em>!"

"Hey, Mom," he answered, rubbing his bare wrist.

_"Your aunt called; you never showed up! We were worried!"_

"I was fine, Mom. I'm fine."

_"Did you get lost?"_

"No, I… I just didn't feel like going," He told her, holding back a swear as he realized he left his bracelet with Axel.

_"Roxas-"_

"Listen, Mom, I have to go, I'm busy."

Maybe he wasn't exactly busy, and perhaps attempting to smoke in his room wasn't the best plan, but he didn't know where else to go. So he sat on his bed and dumped out the contents of the plastic bag Axel had given him. He tried to remember how he had seen Axel roll the previous week and turned the paper over in his hand, discovering some writing there in a messy scrawl.

_call for flowers_

_718-5555_

_Axel Wolfe_

* * *

><p><em>And I know things now,<em>

_Many valuable things,_

_That I hadn't known before:_

_Do not put your faith_

_In a cape and a hood,_

_They will not protect you_

_The way that they should._

_And take extra care with strangers,_

_Even flowers have their dangers._

_And though scary is exciting,_

_Nice is different than good._

* * *

><p>I was not sure what genre this should be. Whatever. This is what happens when I see 'Into the Woods' a second time and notice just how ridiculously sexual the whole Little RedWolf dynamic is. The first time I saw it, it registered as odd. This time, it registered as the intro to a poorly scripted porno. So do with that what you will.

Please **review** this, I'm really curious to see what you have to say, because I'm not sure where I stand on this one.


End file.
